Fruity warlord of Gamindustri Gaim
by berserkerzero7
Summary: A boy who's only wish is to fill his gray world with bright colors, to have an adventure like the Kamen Riders he admired. Then one day found himself in a strange world called Gamindustri. With the power of the Kamen Rider Gaim he will now be the warrior who will protect his new home, he will become the fruity warlord of Gamindustri Gaim! (AR world) Chapter 1, character profile.
1. OC Bio

**I don't own Hyper Dimension Neptunia Re-birth 1 or Kamen Rider Gaim. All are owned by their respective owners.**

**OC Bio:**

**Name: Shiro Aragaki **

**Age: 17**

**Description: His height is 178cm, wild black hair, and deep crimson eyes with a slender build. (Look up Rai from code geass lost colors for a better image of the OC) He wears a simple white shirt with an unzipped black jacket and blue jeans.**

**Personality: A kind individual that goes out of his way to help others. Some will call it a hero complex. (Not as bad as Shirou Emiya's fucked up mind.) Can be dense at time concerning with girls (Again not as bad like Ichika from Infinite Stratos.) Yet in a battle (only against who considers his enemies) especially against what he considers evil, he tends to be a cold individual that would do anything if it meant protecting his friends and love ones but still avoids senseless cruelties. He is also a little perverted but doesn't realize it himself and he blames it on an outside force. (More may be added)**

**Character Info: Shiro Aragaki lost his parents in a tragic accident when he was still a small boy. Losing his parents made his life a 'colorless' existence. He sees the world as a 'gray' plane that he just goes through the repeating cycle of his everyday life. Even when was adopted by his uncle it had change in some way but largely remained in a 'gray' existence. But he had one hope, something that he admired for many years. Something he dreamed to be one day even if it was an impossible dream. To become a Kamen Rider. (More to be added.)**

**AN:**

**Well this is only the Bio for my OC and the real chapter will be out tomorrow or the day after.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hyper Dimension Neptunia Re-birth 1 or Kamen Rider Gaim. All are owned by their respective owners.**

**Chapter 1: A wish granted! Welcome to Gamindustri, Gaim!**

**Shiro POV:**

I Shiro Aragaki am currently preparing dinner until I heard the doorbell ring. I stopped cutting the vegetables and went to the door to see who it was.

To my surprise it was the deliveryman and obviously he had a package for me. I smiled knowing what was inside. After receiving it I went straight up to my room and open the package, while forgetting the dinner I was preparing.

The content was something I asked my uncle who was currently in Japan for on a business trip to get for me. The item in question looked like an enlarge belt buckle mostly colored in black that had a knife like lever on one of its side and an image of a sengoku samurai helmet with rainbow colored visor on the other side. This was Kamen Rider Gaim's Sengoku Drive.

The other Item's that came with the drive where Lock like items that have a fruit like design, these item's where the Lockseeds. Many variations of lockseeds where present, the standard lockseeds Orange, Pine, Ichigo (Strawberry) and the Suika (Watermelon).

The other type of lockseeds that came with the package where the Banana, Donguri (Nut), Durian and one of the super arms of Gaim, Kachidoki. I was sad that he wasn't able to find the Kiwami and Jimber arms but he was able to find the heisei rider lockseed, a lockseed that shows the face helm of Gaim on the center and the other riders on its surrounding and the showa lockseed like the heisei lockseed the showa lockseed shows Ichigo's face helm and surrounding it are all the showa riders.

I smiled silently thanking my uncle for getting me this small surprise. I marveled on the drive and lockseed and made a small smile in the process. This was because I admired the Kamen Riders for years now and wished that I had their type of life. Even if I have to go through the hardships they have to face, I still wish for it, a colorful world of adventure and change. Not like mine a gray world, stagnant and never changing.

I sighed trying not to think about it too much. So I continued to study the drive and Lockseeds until I heard a voice of a girl.

"Please help!"

I shot up from where I was sitting, surprised by the sudden voice. I franticly tried to find the source of the voice. "Where are you?" I yelled out. Nothing, there was no reply at all. I shrugged it off thinking it was my imagination.

"Anyone please help!"

The voice appeared again, only this time it was louder… no it sounded closer! I looked down and saw the drive glowing a dime white light. My eyes widened at this. This was just impossible… yet I realized something that froze me in place.

A mysterious voice that came out of nowhere. The drive emitting a strange light. "It can't be…" these kinds of events only happens in anime and manga's. This is a chance! This is what I wanted! And as expected the light shun brighter until it enveloped my entire vision.

**Celestia:**

**Shiro's POV**

I opened my eyes and slowly regaining my vision. As my vision recovered I saw the surrounding area. As I thought I was no longer in my room. Instead I was in a lush green forest, filled with trees, brushes and flowers of many types. I even saw squirrels, birds and many other woodland creatures. I savored the beauty of the forest for a while before snapping back my attention on the situation that I'm in.

I looked at the ground and saw the sengoku drive and lockseeds scattered on the ground. I went and picked up the orange lockseed first and when I touched it I froze instantly.

The familiar plastic feeling was gone. Instead it was replaced with the feeling of cold steel. My eyes widened and slowly picked up the lockseed. "It can't be… it's… real!" I slowly told myself trying to convince myself with the discovery. My wish had come true. To confirm it further I pushed the button on the lockseed.

"**Orange!"**

The shaft of the lockseed opened and the familiar zipper like crack appeared and to my surprised the monster that resides on the Helheim Forest, the Inves appeared.

The Inves appeared to be a humanoid snail like creature. Its back was hunched and a large shell was on its back. It has dried looking claws and legs with a featureless face that's impossible to tell if it's making an expression.

I locked the shaft of the orange lockseed and the Inves returned to the Helheim forest once more. "I can't believe it… I'm in another world!" I yelled to the world and I swear my voice was heard even from the moon.

With all that done I went and gathered the other lockseed and the sengoku drive and like with the orange lockseed they changed from their plastic state to steel like state.

Once I gathered everything and placed the lockseed into my inner pockets of my jacket and the drive to my side pocket, I wondered around the forest in the attempt to find a way out of it and to find a clearing to get a better view of the area. I wondered for more than an hour and still no sign of an exit. I felt my body starting to grow tired, so I decided to rest up by laying my back on a tree and brought out the Orange lockseed along with the Banana lockseed to further study it. I stayed there for fifteen minutes, still examining the lockseed and only now thought of something. "If the lockseeds are real, does the Helheim exist in this world?" I realized and started to worry on the potential threat the Helheim forest has on this world. "Most importantly if there are other riders here besides me."

I quivered with fear and excitement, thinking all and every possible events that I would face. I wondered is my purpose here was to stop the Helheim forest taking over this world and to stop who ever will manipulate all of this. It was the most likely of cases.

'**CLANCK' **

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard clashing sound of metal hitting metal. "Is someone fighting?" I asked myself while following the sound I just heard. Slowly I saw daylight at the edge of the forest. I ran towards the exit and when I reached it I saw large clearing and witness the origin of the sound.

What I saw were four females and appear to be wearing some short of plug-in suits and some short of wings made of energy on their backs. Each one of them where welding weapons. Two had larges swords, one had a lance (Spear?) and the last girl had a large axe like weapon bigger than herself. But that's where the similarity ends.

The first girl has long purple hair tied in two braids. Two mysteries pods that were attached on her head which acted like an accessories. She had blue eyes that had a power like symbol that acted as her pupils. Her plug-in suit was mostly black save for some purple areas. Her suit showed a good amount of bust which they were rather big. Her hands where covered in a metallic claw like gloves. Her slender legs were also covered in latex like material that went up to her knees with metal like boots that covered her feet. Over all she was absolutely beautiful.

The next girl was as beautiful as the first. She had long silver (white?) hair that reached mid back, green eyes that had the same power symbol for pupils. Her plug-in suit was colored in Black and silver. She was showing a good amount of bust like the first but was slightly smaller in size. Her hands where cover in the same metallic claw and her legs where cover with the same type of latex knee sock's (Yeah let's call it that.) and ends with metallic boots.

The third of the group appeared to be the tallest and oldest of the group. She has long green hair that was tied to a pony tail and reached to the back of her knee. Her eyes were purple and like the others her pupils were the strange power symbols. Unlike the others her plug-in suit showed the most skin. Most of her front and legs was shown; it had mostly colored in white with small green areas. Her bust was the biggest of the group and the biggest that I have seen in real life.

The last of the group was the shortest and appears to be the youngest. She has spiky bluish (silver blue maybe?) hair that reached the back of her neck. Her eyes were blood red and of course had the same power like symbol. Her plug-in suit is by far the most modest of the group. Her suit is more like a Japanese school swim suit in design. It's mostly white in color with a few blue areas. She was a good example of a 'pentako' whose breast is non-ex… I stop on that thought due to the fact I swore I saw her one eye turned red and glared at my direction with a murderous expression.

I noticed that I had a trickle of blood was running down my nose and that I was paying too much attention on the girls… assets. I mean they were all beautiful. So I would take notice of it but not to this extent. "Did this world make me into some kind of pervert?" I asked myself, thinking upon this. "This will be a harem thing… isn't it…?" I thought both being worried and I dare say, happy.

I stopped on those thoughts, deciding on to give my attention back to the group of girls. Only now I noticed that the purple one was kneeling on the ground while using her sword to support her. The other three were around her with their weapons ready to attack. I feared for the worst and unconsciously reached for my sengoku drive and readying myself for what maybe my first battle. Now the white girl dashed to her with blinding speed and at the same time raised her axe like weapon. I didn't even know that I was already running towards the purple girl in the attempt to save her and I realized that I was not going to make it. A thought went by me, it was a stupid one but now I was desperate. "STOP!" I yelled out and by some miracle the girls axe stop, inches away from the purple girl face. They all looked at me. Shocked and disbelief can be seen on them and all I could think of _"Holy shit it actually worked!"_

**Few moments ago:**

**Neptune's (Purple Heart) POV**

"Tsk…" I Neptune, goddess Purple Heart cursed myself on the current situation. We the goddess's of Gamindustri have been fighting for eons, in order to obtain the title 'True Goddess' and for some reason the other three, Niore the goddess Black Heart, Blanc the goddess White Heart and Vert the goddess Green Heart suddenly banded together against me.

Now I'm heavily wounded and was upon my knees, panting from exhaustion. I saw Niore, Blanc and Vert in front of me. They readied their weapons, no doubt to deliver the final blow. "I'll end this now Neptune." I focused my gaze on the on the one who spoke. Blanc stared with a determined look and I could feel a small amount of regret in her voice.

She dashed with amazing speed towards me while raising her weapon. I barely have any power left so I closed my eyes silently accepting my fate. Yet in the back of my mind I silently prayed for some miracle to happen. Like a hero would appear and save me from my fate. I laughed at that thought, those kind of things just don't happen. But still I prayed for such a impossible thing.

"STOP!"

When I heard an unfamiliar voice I immediately opened my eyes and see Blanc's weapon inches away from me. I looked at her and to Niore and Vert. All three of them looked at something in shock and disbelief. I turned my sights on the direction they were looking at and saw something that should not be here.

"A…human?"

**Shiro's POV**

"A…human?"

The Purple girl spoke in a disbelieving manner. I scrunched my eye brows together while looking at her. She flinched at me assuming I was offended in some way but another thought had my attention. "_So I'm human in their world's standards. I can safe to assume their not human._" I thought while my gaze remained at the purple girl.

"Hey, who the hell are you!? What is a human doing here in Celestia!?" I looked at the white girl. She looked really pissed at me, no doubt it was because of my sudden arrival and interruption in their one sided battle. I also got some info in her sudden outburst. "_So this place is called Celestia._"

"My name is Shiro Aragaki, a normal human who was just passing by and as to why I'm here… well I just woke up and found myself here." I told most of the truth, seeing that lying would get me nowhere.

"That's impossible!" The tall green girl suddenly said. She stabbed her lance (Spear?) to the ground and placed her right arm under her breast that made them bounce a little.

I blushed at her action. "_Okay something is really wrong with me!_" I mentally said to myself while still paying attention to her. "No human can enter Celestia on their own unless a goddess had brought them her and I'm confident to say none of us have." Both I and the green girl looked at the others and they socked their heads as their answer.

"Huh! What do you mean I have to kill him!" the white girl suddenly yelled out. "But his just a human!" it looks like she was talking to someone but I couldn't she who it was. I wondered what was wrong with her and thought myself why she wanted to kill me all of a sudden? I was a little scared but I silently prepared myself for the outcome. The purple girl looked confused as I 'am, but the other two looked as if they know who was she talking too.

"Isn't a little too much to kill Shiro-san just because he accidentally arrived here?" the tall green girl said to the unseen person. "I agree it will be pointless and plain cruel to kill him." The black girl said and it made me question if they where evil or not since they were trying to defend me. They would have killed the purple girl without a second thought yet they try to defend me. "_I'm really confused right now._"

"The hell you mean his dangerous?!" the white girl continued and the other two seemed to glair at that. "Grr~ fine, sorry kid got to get reed of you!" she said, sounding truly regretful.

At the same time she dashed towards me with the same blinding speed she did earlier. I couldn't react on time, she was too fast! "_Heh… I was just going to die before I could do anything n this world. How sad…_" I thought while just closing my eyes, waiting for my inevitable end.

'**CLANK!**'

The pain of flesh being pierced didn't come. Instead the sound of metal colliding was heard instead. I opened my eyes and saw the purple girl struggling to block the attack.

"Tsk!" the white girl clicked her tongue and jump back to make some distance from the purple girl. "You surprised me! You still had enough juice in you!" she yelled out while the other two observed and readied their weapons to strike in a seconds notice.

The purple girl fell to her knees once more. I looked at her and was rendered speechless on her selfless act. She defended me, a complete stranger. It was usually the other way around. It was me who helped out someone. This kind of thing was completely foreign to me. "Why did you save me?" I asked and she struggled to look at me but was able too. "You… don't deserve to die… just because you accidentally came here. A goddess must protect the people… above all else~"

This girl, no this goddess, was ready to put her life on the line to save a nobody like me. This made me smile; I couldn't just leave it like this. I had to repay this selfless act. "Please run away… I'll hold them off until you can." She was almost pleading to me. I wanted to listen to her but I strengthen my resolve to save her. "NO!" I told her with determination in my words. "What are you…?" I didn't let her finish by asking something instead. "Please tell me your name, not your title but your real name." she looked hesitant at first but complied anyway. "Neptune."

"_So her name is Neptune. Funny she's named after another divine being._" I smiled at that before pressing on with another question. "Neptune-san will you be able to recover your powers?" I asked her and she responded hesitantly. "I just need a few minute or so, why?" Confused at my question but I just walked pass her until my back was facing her.

"I'll buy you some time to recover." I spoke while placing my sengoku drive in front of my waist and as I hoped the familiar yellow strap appeared and secured the drive in place. "What are you saying? Please just get out of here!" she desperately yelled at me but I didn't face her, I only kept my sights on the other three. "You protected me Neptune-san. You protected a complete stranger. You're a good person Neptune-san that makes you my friend and I'm going to help my friend!" I told her in which she responded with a gasp of shock.

I took out the orange lockseed and pressed the black button. The shaft of the lockseed opened and the familiar voice that comes with its activation was heard.

"**ORANGE!"**

Like before, a zipper like crack appeared and instead of forming in front of me it formed over my head and instead of an Inves a large metal sphere that looked like an orange appeared instead. I took notice at the three goddesses in front of me where gapping like fishes out of water on what had transpired, while Neptune gave a more vocal reaction. "O-Or-Orange!"

**Neptune POV**

"O-Or-Orange!" I yelled out in disbelief due to the rather… unique event that accrued. The boy, who I tried to save, suddenly decided to help me by fighting the other goddesses while I recover. I tried to convince him to flee but he refused on it. I just stared at the large metal orange and felt some strange alien energy from the portal that appeared and from the orange itself. The only thing that came to mind was this orange _should not_ exist. The others seem to come with the same conclusion.

Shiro was an anomaly right now, so I decided to follow his advice and observe this for now.

**Shiro's POV**

I looked over at Neptune and gave her a fearless grin. I then spine the shaft of the lockseed with my finger in the similar manner as Kaito and tossed to my other hand. "Henshin!" I shouted the declaration that all riders share. I then placed the lockseed on the sengoku drive, locking it in place.

"**Lock on!"**

The lockseed said while horn like sound that are used on Japans warring state era was heard. I grasp the sword like handle and pushed it down on the orange lockseed, the front of the lockseed then pop open like how an orange is being sliced. The part of the lockseed that remained on the drive looked like the inside of a slice orange, while the bottom half depicts a sword styled after an orange slice.

"**Soiya, Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!"**

The lockseed once more spoke while the orange fell to my shoulders, covering my head and my vision was replaced by darkness.

**Neptune's POV**

"**Soiya, Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!"**

I was scared when the large metal orange fell on Shiro, thinking a large metal object like that would weigh tons. To my relief it was not the case. Instead of crushing him, the large metal orange landed safely on his shoulders.

The orange then released a liquid like energy and covered his entire body. The liquid solidified and turned to a blue body suit. The suit appeared to be made out of quilted leather, perfect for fighting. Their where golden racers on my arms and legs and lastly a saber like weapon with a guard that appears to be a gun was attached on the left side of his waist.

The orange disassembled itself into three parts. One was folding into a chest plate and the last two into shoulder guards. The armor finished its transformation with a splash of liquid orange energy. Like when you cut a fruit to fast.

Now we can see Shiro's armor in all of its glory. His entire appearance shows a motif of an orange samurai. The chest plate, shoulder guards and the now visible helmet was now 'shinier' and 'smoother' in its appearance, unlike its earlier looks in its sphere form.

Another noticeable feature was the face plate. The face plate was blue like the body suit and consists of an ornament on the forehead that resembles a sword in its appearance. It also has a silver mouth piece and a visor that has a semblance of an orange slice. The last addition was being held on his right hand. It was a scimitar weapon with a blade that like the visor has the appearance of an orange slice.

I just stared, amazed at his transformation. The power I'm feeling from it could rival, no surpass us in strength. "Shiro what are you?" I whispered to myself, still trying to take in all of this until Blanc broke my train of thought.

"What the hell are you?!"

**Shiro's POV **

The transformation ended and I looked upon the familiar design of Kamen Rider Gaim's armor. I saw the orange chest plate and shoulder guards and the golden bracers that where attached to my arms and legs. I raised my left hand to my helmet and even though my hand was covered in the same leather material as the body suit, I could still feel the cold metal of the helmet.

I raised the sword on my right hand, Daidaimaru to eye level and marveled on it. "This is really happening isn't it…? I'm now," I stopped when I heard the white goddess yell out to me. "What the hell are you?!"

I saw the goddesses readying their weapons at me and looking at me, deeming me a threat now. Yet I introduce myself once more. "Like I said before, my name is Shiro Aragaki but in this form you call me Kamen Rider…" I pointed Daidaimaru at the goddesses in the same manner as when Kouta was first introduced in the last episode of wizard. "…Gaim!" afterwards I bent my knees and raised Daidaimaru to rest in my shoulders and said Koutas famous catch phrase "And this is my stage now!"

**Third Person POV**

"And this is my stage now!" Gaim shouted out and an awkward silence followed soon. Neptune, Blanc, Niore and Vert just gave him a dead pant look, making Gaim sweat drop like in anime's. "Um… is something wrong?" He asked the goddesses and to his surprise it was Neptune who answered. "That was so lame…" That comment actually made Gaim fall to the floor in a comedic manner. "How could you say that? The catch phrase is cool!" he cried out, shocked that Neptune was the one who said that. "Well the awkward silence that followed says it all." Gaim slump his shoulders in depression and sobbing while muttering, "It's not lame…"

**Shiro's POV**

"It's not lame…" O got depressed when my new friend Neptune said one of my favorite Riders catch phrase was lame. "I don't want to disturbed you're sulking…" the black goddess began while I continued to sob. "…But we have a fight right now. So let get this over with." She said while trying to get us all back on track.

"Heh! For once I agree with you Noire!" the white goddess said to the now named black goddess while dashing straight at me. She had used the same burst of speed yet for some reason, unlike before when she appeared as a bluer, now I could see her clearly.

I raised Daidaimaru and successfully blocked her attack that caused sparks between our weapons. The force of the attack created a spider web crack beneath my feet; even so I felt little pressure from it.

"Not bad kid your armor is weird as hell but can't deny its power!" she said both in a praising and sarcastic manner. I smirked under my helm, "You haven't seen anything yet." I told her with confidence in my voice.

I then kicked her through the gut and with the enhanced leg strength of a rider that could be measured in tons would rip through normal human, but not for a goddess, this should not kill her. The kick was able to push her back a feet. She clutched her stomach and coughed violently. I knew how powerful the kick was but didn't expect to cause this much damage. Even though right now we are enemies, I still felt bad on what I did. Fighting a girl, even if she was a goddess was still not right with me. "Either the goddesses where not as strong as I thought or… I was abnormally strong."

I ended my thoughts when I felt something, something that was saying 'your back'. I listened to it, not questioning it right now and span around raising Daidaimaru and blocked the attack of Noire. "Oh~, not bad reflexes Shiro-san" she said in a cool manner. "I'll take that as a complement beautiful." My reply caused her to blush and stature on her words. "Wha-What the hell are saying in the middle of a battle BAKA?!" I immediately thought 'TSUNDERE' with that kind of reaction. She delivered more powerful and rapid strikes in which I blocked with much effort. "So it's like the shows. When a rider equips his armor, you gain some skill in fighting in an instinctual level." I pondered on this while still blocking Noire's strikes.

Then the same 'call' that I heard earlier came once more and this time it said 'You're left." I raised the Musou Saber, releasing it from its holster and successfully blocking the green goddesses attack. "Got you~" she said in a melodic manner that caused me to widen my eye's in realization.

I looked forward and saw the white goddess closing in to me. I couldn't block it and the axe made contact to my chest plate. The attacked caused me to launch backward. I used Daidaimaru and the Musou Saber and stabbed them to the ground. It worked and my momentum slowed until I completely stopped.

I struggled to stand while putting my left hand over my chest plate. "_Fuck that hurts!_" I said to myself while trying to mend the pain. "Shiro!" I heard Neptune call out to me, I looked at her and she was looking at me with fear in her eyes. Her breathing seems to be stabilizing and she could be in fighting condition in a few minutes.

I stood up, raising both Daidaimaru and Musou Saber while giving Neptune one last glance. I ran towards the other three and Noire did the same and intercepted me. She unleashed rapid slashes at me but I was able to block most of it. The few that past my defense made sparks when they collided with my armor.

Again the 'call' came again. Now that I think about it, it's probably akin to the 'Eye of mind' that I read about in Type-Moon. Since it's on the instinctual level it's probably the 'False Eye of Mind'. "Man this Rider powers just keeps getting better and better!"

I jumped upward successfully dodging the green goddesses attack from behind. I didn't have another second when the 'instinct' once again came, this time I looked upward and saw the white goddess grinning at me. "Gotcha yah!" her axe came down on me and with the force of the attack, along with gravity. I fell with incredible speed and with that my crash created a creator that was at least a few feet deep. I groaned when I stood up while mending my back.

"_Shit! I might end up using orange squash or even Au lait! But that kind of attack might kill them! I need to think of something soon!_" I panicked while trying to think of another way besides using one of Gaim's signature attacks. He saw the three goddesses coming towards him, "_I have to think of something!_" I then stab the ground with Daidaimaru and Musou Saber and slashed them in a circular manner that created a dust cloud which covered the vision of the goddesses.

Using in their confusion to my advantage, I s quietly went behind the white goddess and used the hilt of my sword to hit her on the back of her neck and knocking her out. I caught her while the dust cloud disperses.

The looks on the goddesses faces, shows that they couldn't believe on what they are seeing. "I can't believe he took out Blanc…" Noire said with disbelief in her voice while I took note on the white goddess's name. I gently set Blanc to the ground before raising Daidaimaru and Musou Saber in a defensive stance.

"Mind if I join in?" a familiar voice said. I then saw Neptune slowly descend to my side. I asked "You're in fighting condition now?" She replied with a node while looked at her to see for myself, her breathing was stable now, her posture suggest the pain before was almost completely gone and her visible wounds from before were almost completely healed. "Well you look fine." I said while returning my attention back at Noire and the green goddess. Both I and Neptune readied our selves while the other did the same. "Well, time for round two!" I then combined Daidaimaru and Musou Saber to its 'Naginata mode' and charged towards the green goddess.

**Third person POV**

Gaim charged towards Vert collided with his Daidaimaru/Musou Saber (Naginata mode) to her Lance. Sparks where made, while Gaim and Vert locked themselves in a deadlock, trying to overpower each other and Gaim appears to be winning.

On the other side Neptune and Noire already took off from the ground and into the sky. They fought each other, not with brute force like with Gaim and Vert, but with masterful swordplay.

Vert noticed that Gaim will win in any moment. So she ended their deadlock by kneeing him by the chin which resulted for Gaim to stager backwards. Vert used this opportunity to leap back to make some distance from Gaim. When she landed, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach area. She looked at it and saw a horizontal wound. It was shallow wound that wasn't anything to worry about. "_He must have cut me at the same time when I attacked him… your good Shiro-san._" Unknown to Vert it was a complete accident.

Gaim recovered and took fighting stance once more but was greeted by a staring Vert. Gaim was confused at the sudden change and couldn't help but ask her, "What's wrong?" She didn't answer; she just stared at him until she sighed. "Do survive this Shiro-san." Vert said while twirling her Lance before resting it on her right side. A green magic circle appeared, "Come, Sylhet Spear!" when she said that a very long spear shot out from the magic circle towards me. O could fell how dangerous it is. The 'instincts' is telling me so. "_I don't have a choice!_" Gaim yelled out and like before he grasp the sword like handle of the drive and pushed it downward.

"**Soiya, Orange Squash!"**

Gaim activated the orange squash function of the lockseed while he detached the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber, exiting it from 'Naginata mode'. Then the blade of Daidaimaru glow three circular lights on the middle of the blade. He then brought down Daidaimaru a slash manner and collide it with the incoming spear. This caused a massive explosion in which the other two goddesses stopped their battle in order to witness the explosion.

Vert looked surprised that their attack caused such an effect. Niore had the same reaction as Vert but was more shocked at the fact Gaim had that much power. Neptune… was devastated. "Shi… SHIRO!" she yelled out to her friend, to the one who saved her, who defended her even though he didn't need to.

Unknown to them the unconscious Blanc was slowly waking up.

"Don't count me out yet Neptune!" every one gasps from his sudden reply. Gaim slowly walked out from the blast zone, his armor had may dents and was covered in suet. Other than that he was completely fine.

Neptune gave an expression of complete joy, knowing that her friend was completely fine. Vert gave out a sigh half expecting this was the outcome. Noire just gave a perplex look while saying, "Seriously… your alive after that?"

Even in this condition, Gaim took his fighting stance and prepared to continue his fight. That was his plan, until he heard Neptune scream, "GUH!" I looked over to her and my eyes widened in horror. Neptune was stuck by Blanc axe and made a large gush in her chest area. She didn't stop there, she continued with a combo of taijutsu and finally delivering a hammer strike (This attack is called the Satellabute, just so you know). Neptune succumbed to the wounds and fell unconscious while being pushed to the outer edge of the field due to the force of the attack.

"Oh my God… NEPTUNE!" Gaim screamed franticly while running towards the edge. He hoped that it was only a short drop but to his horror it wasn't. When he reached the edge he saw was an area with no visible land but only sky. "_This… is a floating island!_" he told himself while spotting Neptune falling down fast!

"She's falling to fast! Even with Suika's Gyro mode, I wouldn't make it! I'll need something like a rocke-!" he paused, realizing he did have a form with a rocket. He pressed the button on the orange lockseed.

"**Lock Off."**

The orange lockseed said and the shaft unlocked from the drive. Gaim then brought out the heisei lockseed and pressed its button.

"**Fourze!"**

The heisei lockeseed declared and like with the orange lockseed a zipper crack opened over Gaim and what came out was a more strange object then before. What appeared was an enlarge helm of Kamen Rider Fourze.

The three remaining goddesses flabbergast on a stranger object that appeared from the crack. In their heads only one thing came, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Gaim then placed the heisei lockseed on the drive and grasp the sword like handle, pressing it down. The lockseed pop opened, like the lockseed before. On top we see an image like the inside of an orange but were in a rainbow color fashion and the bottom half was the sword like ornament that Gaim has in his face plate.

"**Soiya! Fourze Arms: Seishun Switch On!"**

The orange armor dematerialized and the enlarge helm of Fourze dropped on Gaim. The Fourze helm divided into the chest plate and shoulder guards while two circular lights appeared from top of his head and at the bottom of his feet accompanied with smoke.

The new armor chest plate had the same design as Fourze's while his shoulder guards looked like rocket wings. His helm has the appearance of a rocket ship. The face plate stayed relatively the same. Lastly on his left hand, a large orange rocket materialized. This is Kamen Rider Gaim's legendary rider arm Fourze.

When the transformation ended, Gaim then bent down, "It's…" and shot up while stretching out his arms as much as possible, "…Space time!" he shouted out while the scene went upward to the sky, then to space and the moon, then to the outer planets and until it showed the galaxy. The scene then went back to Gaim.

The three goddesses had witness that and was again flabbergast while thinking. "What the hell was that?" The goddesses stopped their thoughts when they saw Gaim jump off the edge, "IS HE AN IDIOT!"

**Shiro's POV**

I jumped off the edge and started to free fall towards Neptune. As I expected I won't be able to reach her if I didn't use the rocket module. I activated the rocket module and it accelerated my speed towards Neptune. She was still a distance away, but I was slowly closing in on her.

I noticed that at the bottom, land started to become visible. I panicked that Neptune would crash before I could reach her. I increased the rocket modulus power output and increased my speed. I'm nearing Neptune, but we were nearing land and would hit the ground at any moment.

"I got you!" I caught her and hugged her, shielding her from the inevitable crash.

'**CRASH'**

MY back crashed and I think it broke my back, due to the unbelievable pain I'm feeling. I didn't heed it mind, I only looked at Neptune, smiling that she was alright. She may be injured and unconscious, but she was alright. "I'm so happy your safe Neptune…" I whispered, struggling to pat her head. I widen my smile when I saw she did the same while her cheeks became red.

My vision started to get fuzzy and slowly started to lose my consciousness. The last thing I was Neptune glowed a pale white light.

**Chapter End**

**Next time in the Fruity warlord of Gamindustri Gaim!**

**(Shiro) Who are you?**

**(?) I'm Histoire.**

**(Neptune) Nepu! Who in the Holy molly are you!**

**(?) My name is Compa.**

**(Shiro) Dogoos…**

**(Shiro) Guard Vermin!**

**(Histoire) Now Henshin Neptune!**

**(Shiro) Time for a new form.**

**(Compa/Histoire/Neptune) BANANA-BANA-BANANA!**

"**SOIYA! Banana Arms: Knight of Spe~ar!"**

**Chapter 2: The memory less goddess and the Banana Knight of Spears!**

**AN:**

**Hey guys this is Berserkerzero7 bringing you a new story!**

**First I would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter. This was mostly due to my finals that happened over the week.**

**Now for the chapter itself. For the OC he would be pretty much OP. I mean he has all of the standard arms, the Rider lockseed and one of the super arms. So expect OP-ness in the future.**

**Now concerning with the battle with the goddess. It's only in this chapter that the orange arms would be this strong against the goddesses. This was due that the goddesses where exhausted from their own fight during the consol war, their shares was an all time low and their hesitation on killing Shiro. Normally the standard arms would only be strong as a goddess. If he used something like the rider arms he would be way stronger than one goddess. It would take two to three goddesses to mach a rider arms.**

**So my next update would be my other fic. Kamen Rider OOO- Spirit's of desire, so please check it out.**

**Berserkerzero7 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hyper Dimension Neptunia Re-birth 1 or Kamen Rider Gaim. All are owned by their respective owners.**

**(ORANGE)**

**Last time in the fruity warlord of Gamindustri Gaim:**

**Our hero, Shiro Aragaki heard a strange voice calling for help and was transported to the world called Gamindustri. Landing in a place called Celestia. There he meets, the four goddess that ruled this world, Purple HeartNeptune, Black Heart Noir, Green Heart Vert and White Heart Blanc.**

**By allying himself with Neptune he fought the other three goddesses in order to defend his new friend. He fought a fierce battle and the goddesses were losing. Yet Blanc took her advantage and backstabbed Neptune, causing her to fall off Celestia and to the lower world.**

**Shiro transformed to his legendary Rider form, Fourze and went to save Neptune, catching her both crashed and lost conciseness. What challenges will our hero face in the future.**

**(Orange)**

**Unknown Location:**

**Third Person POV**

"**Soiya, Orange Arms, Hanamichi on Stage!"**

In a technological room, filled with machines, monitors and the biggest monitor in the room showed Shiro transforming into Gaim and fighting off the three goddesses. "Gaim…"

The one, who was the only one in the room, spoke with a tone with so much hate and disgust. A normal human would have run at of the room to avoid the one who spoke's anger. The person was in fact a female. Her skin was purple instead of normal human skin. Her dress was like that of a witch that exposed much of her figure. With pointed hat, long boots and a short spear that glowed ominously with darkened power. This person's name was Arfoire, the one that deceived the three goddesses to fight both Gaim and Neptune. She continued to watch and seethe on anger towards Gaim until the door opened revealing a man in a plane lab coat. He was holding a bunch of blue prints.

"Lady Arfoire." The man spoke nervously, obviously uncomfortable with her presence. "What!" Arfoire yelled at the man and caused said man to flinch in fear and drop the blue prints he was holding. "Can't you see I'm busy!" she continued.

"My apology, but the blue prints for the driver's are ready." The man handed the blue prints to her. Her eyes narrowed when she read one of its detailed specs. "So it can only produce 70 percent output compared with the original." She said and the man gave a nervous node. "Well I should expected as much… send this to Avenir and tell them to mass produce it as soon as possible." The man gave a node and left the room hastily as possible without showing his eagerness to leave.

Arfoire gave a tired sigh. She hated to deal with humans, but had no choice. If she didn't her planes would have took centuries more then it took. She looked at the monitor once more and saw Shiro transform into Fourze legendary arms. Her eyes widened when she saw the transformation. She clicked her tongue while leaving the room. "Is this one stronger than the one I know?! If so I'm must hurry to eliminate him! Gaim, even if it isn't the_you_ I know, I will make you suffer none the less." She left the room while giving out a dark chuckle.

**(Orange)**

**Dream scape:**

**Shiro's POV**

**(Dream)**

_**The blood armored warrior stood in front of the woman with strange colored eyes, each different from one another. She smiled at the warrior and outstretched her right hand to the warrior.**_

_**The warrior knelt down like a night would to their lord and grasps her hand. The woman smiled lovingly and said, "My Man of the beginning."**_

_**The warrior stared at her for a while almost uncertain what to say. He looked down at her hand, but raised his head to look straight at her. "My woman of the beginning."**_

_**(Dream end)**_

I opened my eyes after the dream. It was a rather strange dream. Most of it was hazy and felt like I should know who those people were. I brushed off the curiosity for now, in favor to get a hold on my surrounding. I noticed the entire place was dark. Like the starless void of space. I stood up in the metaphorical ground and studied the area further. "Where the hell I'm I?" I asked myself in wonder.

"Ah! Finally, I was able to reach you!" The voice said while I tried to find the source of the said voice. "Where are you?! I can't see you!" I called out and this time the voice responded with relief. "Don't worry. I'm not physically here. Were connected mentally now." She explained and I gave a node, assuming she could see me.

"Hmm to be able to connect into my mental scape, you must be a very powerful being." I bemused and with the tone she spoke with, I could tell she was flustered with my flattery. "Ah well, thank you for that, but it's not really something praise worthy, Shiro-san." I shook my head in contrast and wasn't surprise that she knew my name. "No really, you must be powerful. So may I ask your name?" I asked and the voice responded with an alarmed tone.

"Ah forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Histoire. I'm a Tome. I 'am the worlds everything and the world is my, everything." The world is her everything? That confused me. She's almost like… "Histoire-san?" I asked with uncertainty. "When you said 'The world is my, everything.' By any chance, that you're like the will of the planet and can access any information on the world?" I wanted to know, if my assumption about Histoire is correct. "Yes in a way. I'm the will of the planet and have access to anything regarding the world." I shuddered at that. She's basically the ruler of this world. "But for accesses information I would have to wait for three days." Ah so their some limit on her powers. Unlike for Philip, he only needs _keywords_ in order to find the information he desired.

"So I guess you're the one I heard back then and the one who brought me here." I said and for some strange reason I could tell she gave a node. "Yes I was the one who called upon you from your world and have brought you here. I was in search for someone to help me save this world and out of the countless worlds I tried to contact; you were the only one that heard my voice."

I grew confused on what she said. I was the only one who had heard her? Was I special in a way or for some other reason? I was about to ask her, but she had beaten me to it. "I know what you're about to ask and I'm sorry. I have no idea why you were the only one who had heard my call." I nodded, not going further with the topic.

"So why exactly did you need my help Histoire-san?" I asked, getting on with the main topic. "Well, you have already started with one the task I needed your help with." I raised a brow. Not knowing what she was talking about. "You already saved Neptune." When I heard that name, I suddenly remembered of the purple haired goddess's unconscious form and the wounds she received from battle.

"Neptune! Is she alright Histoire-san?!" I asked worriedly on the condition she might be in. "Please don't worry. Neptune-san is quit alright. After you crashed down from Celestia, someone found both of you and they brought you to their home to be treated. I have already talked to her before you." I sighed out of relief on what Histoire revealed. "Oh thank god…" Histoire then gave a soft giggle.

"What's funny Histoire-san?" I asked, surprised at her sudden giggle. "No, it's just. You really care for Neptune-san." I blushed at what she said. "Well… that's because we're friends… THAT'S RIGHT WHERE FRIENDS! IT'S ONLY NATURAL I'D BE WORRIED ABOUT HER!" I franticly corrected her while she gave a slightly louder giggle. "Please don't make fun of me…" I continued.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm thankful that you do care for here. So thank you." She said in a gentle voice that made me blush a bit more. "So what's Neptune's current condition?" I could fell Histoire was frowning on my question. "Neptune-san has actually lost her memory." I stopped breathing. Neptune had amnesia! "Was it from the crash?" I asked, keeping my cool. Panicking would not get me anywhere. "I can't say what had caused it. But she couldn't remember anything besides her name. Not being a goddess, her landmass or you…even me…" She said while she wishpered the last part. I didn't ask about it further, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Well I'll deal with it when I see her." She didn't say a word and I once again found myself raise a brow. "Is something the matter?" I asked. "Shiro-san… I think you should reframe from regaining her memories for now." I was shocked at her request. I couldn't fathom why she would ask that.

"It should be best for the moment. Considering what she went through in Celestia." Ah yes, if I remind her all that she went through. The sudden intact would shock her that could lead to mental stress or break down. "Alright Histoire-san I'll keep it from Neptune for now. But I'll help in subtle ways."

"Thank you Shiro-san. Really, thank you." The way she thanked me, I could really feel it came from the bottom of her heart. I smiled knowing I helped someone in some way. "You're welcome."

"It seems my time is growing short." She said and I could tell she was in a sense getting farther from me. "I don't have much time Shiro-san. So I must tell you what you need to do from now on." She said in a rushed tone. My attention was on her, not giving mind to anything else. "I need you to aid Neptune-san in a journey to find the key fragments from each landmass and free me from the seal that binds me." I was about to ask question on the key fragments and why she was sealed. But stopped remembering she had little time left and for some reason I _knew_ it will be answered later one. "By unsealing me I would in turn be able to help Neptune-san and you in some way." Help me in some way? I couldn't think of anything now. Maybe helping me go back home. _"Home huh…"_ I said to myself.

"Plus with that _strange _armor of yours, it would truly be an important asset in your quest as far as I could tell. I would like to ask you more about it, but as I said I have little time left. I hope you could tell me some other time." Ah right, I almost forgot. The Sengoku driver and lockseeds became real when I arrived in this world.

I doubt Histoire would know _how _it became real. "Alright Histoire-san I'll aid Neptune on her journey… I would have even if you didn't ask me." I spoke with a teasing tone and that caused her to giggle. "Well I suppose you would. My time is up. Once my connection to you ends you would wake up." I nodded at her. "Alright then, so… good morning Histoire-san." I said in a jesting manner. "And a good morning to you too, Shiro-san. Oh and please don't be too alarmed at Neptune-san current form." Current form? "Histoire-san wha-!" then my vision was overwhelmed by a bright light.

**(Orange)**

**Compa's House:**

**Third person POV**

Shiro had opened his eyes groggily. He found himself in a rather soft bed and could let it was girls bed with its sweet scent. Shiro then sat up in order to survey the room he was in, but he felt a massive pain in his back. Unable to bare the pain he fell back to the comfort of the bed. "Man, still hurts like hell…" he groaned while adjusting himself to a comfortable state.

He then heard the door open, revealing a young girl barely out of her teens. About eighteen to nineteen years old. With creamed colored hair that reached her mid back and large dopey red eyes that spoke of innocence. She was currently wearing some short of sweater (not sure if it's called a sweater) that had its sleeve detached from it and a red mini skirt.

"Ah thank goodness you're awake!" she said while giving me a bright smile that it was almost dazzling. _"Cute… really cute."_ His eyes then darted to her rather generous chest. _"… And big…"_ Realizing what he was thinking he shook his head trying to reed his mind of those thoughts. "I was really worried. You were unconscious for three days and thought you would never wake up."

He stared at her for a while and couldn't think of anything to say. So Shiro just said the first thing that came to my mind. "Where I'm I?" Shiro asked and she gave him another smile that was brighter than before. "You're in my home. I brought you here with your friend when I found you guys on the creator. I was so worried when I saw those wounds, but don't worry I'm a nurse in training and patched you both up!"

The nurse to be said cheerfully and Shiro smiled thankfully before asking were Neptune was. "Um… miss?" he started and the girl answered. "It's Compa. Please just Compa." she said, her smile never leaving. "Compa, I was just wondering where my friend is."The now named girl looked at Shiro in wonder before pointing at his other side. "She's over there."

Looking over where Compa was pointing, Shiro's eyes widened in horror when he saw Neptune's state. He saw her completely encased in bandages like those in Egyptian mummies. She was twitching violently, trying to break free. "Ne…Neptune!" Shiro screamed and jumped out of bed, ignoring the burning pain he was feeling. "Neptune, hang in there! I'll break you free!" he yelled while desperately trying to undo her bandages.

"Compa, I need scissors now!" He ordered and the girl flinched at his tone. "R-Right away!" Compa hastily left the room to find anything to cut the bandages while Shiro continued to tear the bandages off. "Hang on Neptune!" He said, but Neptune's body went limp. A cartoonish spirit that looked like Neptune escaped from her body and slowly floated up. Shiro jaw dropped and all he could do was scream in anguish. "NEPTUNE!"

**(Orange)**

After that traumatic event the three, Shiro, Neptune and Compa sat on the dining table. Shiro was massaging his forehead to relive the headache. Compa was staring in amazement at Neptune. And that reason was Neptune was gorging at the meal that Compa made. Shiro patiently waited for Neptune to finish, yet kept staring at her in disbelief.

When Shiro finally unwrapped the bandages he was surprised at her current form, even when Histoire warned him about it. Neptune was no longer the mature beauty when he met her, but was now a child version of herself. She was about fourteen to fifteen years old with only minor differences. Her hair style remained almost the same, save for the lack of brads, shorter hair and her hair color was of lighter purple. Her clothes were no longer the plug in shouts, but were now some short of a Parka one piece. Her aura as well has. It no longer held the dignified and charismatic feel. Now it was more like an innocent, naïve girl that should be protected from the influence of the world.

Then when she saw Shiro she became shocked and bombarded him with questions like 'Who in the holly mollies are you!" and 'What are you doing to me!' and it went on to more… indecent things. Compa became worried and helped Shiro on calming down Neptune with the promise of food and Pudding if she would calm down. When Neptune heard Pudding, her eyes sparkled and almost in an instant complied. Both Shiro and Compa could only sweat drop at her.

**THUD**

A loud thud was heard and both saw that Neptune was finished eating. "Man, Compa that was de~licious~!" Neptune said while rubbing her slightly bulged stomach. "I'm glad you liked it Nep-Nep!" Compa said cheerfully, using the nickname she came up with.

A while ago, when Compa prepared the meal she promised Neptune. Neptune truly had amnesia. Shiro wanted to tell her everything, but he still heeded Histiore's request. They both introduced themselves to one another. Shiro still called her Neptune while she decided to affectionately call me Shi-kun. He didn't mind at all. It made him felt a bit closer to her, which to him, was not a bad thing at all.

It was then she asked how Shiro knew her. He internally panicked; he had no idea what to say to her. He started to sweat a bit and Neptune grew worried and asked if he was alright. He calmed down and reassures her and explained how he knew her.

He explained that he had amnesia as well and all he could remember was his own name and that he was friends with Neptune at some point. Both Compa and Neptune gasp. Neptune herself was a bit glade she wasn't alone on this, while Compa grew sympathetic on Shiro's current predicament, but he gave them a smile and said it was alright.

"So Neptune, since your full what do you want to do now." Shiro asked while Neptune hummed in a thinking manner. "Oh right! We have to save Histy!" she said, standing up from her chair. Compa was confused on who Histy was, while Shiro raised a brow. _"Is she talking about Histoire?" _He deducted.

"Um Nep-Nep. Who's this Histy person" Neptune turned towards Compa. "She's the miss heavenly voice that I met in my dream!" she explained with much pep. Most people would think she was crazy. But Compa, who was an air head, slightly less than Neptune, accepted her explanation without doubt.

"Neptune is Histy, Histoire by any chance." Shiro asked the amnesic goddess. Neptune then gave him a surprised look. "Now that you mention it she did say her name was Histoire…" she then leaned over to Shiro. She was so close to him their faces were inches away. Shiro couldn't help but blush at how close she was. "Ne, Shi-kun how do you now Histy?" Shiro answered in an uncomfortable manner. "I think I also met her in my dream, same as you." Neptune then grasps his hand and her eyes sparkled. "We had the same dream! Does this mean we were meant to meet?! That our destiny was intertwined in order to save the world from any evil we would face!" Shiro in turn jaw dropped. _"Why does it feel like she was so right on all of it?! Does she really have amnesia?!"_

"Wow Shiro-san, that's really amazing! You and Nep-Nep were destined to meet like long lost lovers!" Compa said with the same sparkles that Neptune had. "Please don't humor her delusion Compa." He told her in a dead pant manner.

"Well we should better start looking for clues. How about we go back where Compa-san found us, it might be a good place to start." Shiro suggested. "Yah that's a great Idea, I might remember something if we go back." Shiro then looked over to Compa. "Compa could you lead us to where you found me and Neptune." Shiro asked politely and the Nurse to be cheerfully complied. "Sure thing Shiro-san, but we should prepare our weapons. It's dangerous with all the monsters out there."

Shiro grew alarmed when Compa mentioned monsters. _"Monster, Does she mean the Inves?!" _ Shiro deducted. Fearing that the Helheim had already began its invasion to this world._"Calm down, panicking won't solve the problem."_ Shiro reasoned to himself._"I should ask Compa for more detail." _He was about to, but Neptune had beaten him too it. "Monsters, what do you mean Compa?"

Compa then began to explain the current state Gamindustri was facing, the monsters that appeared a few years ago, roamed this world, of the futile attempts of their military to contain the monsters. She also explained of the four goddesses that govern the four landmasses. Shiro of course knew their true names but not their title's and what land mass they govern. Shiro could only deduce which they were.

Black Heart Noire, ruler of Lastation, land of black regality. Green Heart Vert, ruler of Leanbox, land of green pastures, White heart Blanc, ruler of Lowee, land of white serenity and lastly the goddess that was entrusted to Shiro. Purple Heart Neptune, ruler of Planeptune, land of purple progress.

Shiro remained silent, letting the information sink in. "Hmm, so in a nutshell we just got to find the boss monster that generates the other monsters and we could bring back peace to Gamindustri, sounds simple enough!" Shiro stared at Neptune, thinking that the problem wasn't that simple. With his experience back in his old world, nothing is that simple. _"But then again this is a different world."_He said to himself.

"Oh I wish it was that simple Nep-Nep. Then maybe I could go back to nursing school." Compa said with a hope filled tone that made Shiro frown even more. With the monster attacks it was no wonder the schools would close their doors and suspend any of their classes.

"Either way, we still need to help Histoire-san. So Compa do you have some weapons lying around for Neptune." I asked her and her response was standing up and walked towards a large chest. She opened it and brought out an old yet well kept wooden sword. "I'm sorry you two but all I have is this wooden sword. It's old but still usable." Neptune then rushed over to Compa and grabbed the sword,raising it in an apprising manner.

"Man Compa, even for an old sword it's still in great shape! Can I really use it?!" she asked excitedly. In return Compa smiled and nodded at her. "Thanks Compa! I'm can smack a lot of those monsters with this!" she said enthusiastically. With that said Compa then looked over to Shiro in apologetic look. "I'm really sorry Shiro-san, but I don't have anything for you."

Shiro shook his head reassuringly before speaking. "No that's alright Compa-san. I have my…" Shiro then froze only realizing now that he didn't have his Sengoku driver or the lockseeds. "Compa-san!" he said alarmingly that caused both girls to flinch in surprise. "Did you happen to find a strange large belt with a small knife and locks with fruits for its design?!" The nurse nodded meekly, still a bit jumpy with his sudden outburst. "I did, after I patched you and Nep-Nep I placed it over there." She pointed pass Shiro. He turned and found the sengoku driver and the lockseeds, neatly placed on a dresser. He sighed, happy that it wasn't left behind.

"Thank you Compa-san. Also I'm sorry for startling you and Neptune." Both Neptune and Compa told him that it was alright. Then they asked him if he remembered what the sengoku driver and lockseeds were. Shiro told them that all he remembered about it is that they were weapons of his. They both shrugged and just accepted his words.

"So Compa where's your weapon?" Neptune asked confused on what kind of weapon some like Compa could use. Even Shiro was intrigued on what the girl could wield. For some reason, unknown to Shiro, he felt that whatever she wielded, he had the urge to protect his butt.

"Oh, I'll just go get it." She left the dining room and run towards the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. Shiro and Neptune then heard loud rummaging. They looked at each other in a quizzical manner, thinking what Compa was looking for.

A few seconds past and the rummaging sound stopped. They saw her going down the stairs and froze on what she brought. It was a needle, a simple looking needle that could be found in any hospital or pharmacy. But the thing that froze them in place was how LARGE the thing was. It was almost the same height as the girl who was holding it. Also the needle was needlessly long.

"Shi-Shi-kun~ I'm scared~" Neptune sobbed and latched herself to Shiro's arm. "I'm scared to Neptune…" he said while holding the scared girl in a comforting yet shaky manner. "Huh? What's the matter you two?" Compa asked, completely oblivious to the two fears from her weapon.

**(Orange)**

**Virtua Forest:**

**Third person POV**

Within the Virtua Forest, Neptune and Shiro where behind Compa, following her to the spot where she found them. "Ne, Compa are we there yet?" Neptune tiredly spoke while she limply walked, showing how tired she was. "Come on Neptune, just bare with it for a bit longer." Shiro told her, reassuringly. "But we've been walking for hours!~" she continued to whine. Shiro gave her a dead pant look, "It's only been an hour…" Neptune then suddenly fell to the ground with aloud thud.

"Neptune!" Shiro yelled in surprise and went to Neptune fallen form. Compa as well when she turned and saw what had transpired, rushed immediately to their side. "What happened?" She asked worriedly. "Neptune just fell don't worry too much Compa." Shiro reassure her, but she kept a worried look.

"Wait, I got it!" Compa then took out something from her pocket. "Here Nep-Nep, I brought some pudding for you." Neptune raised her head and looked at the pudding like it was gift from the very heavens. "Pu-Pudding~" Neptune almost sang. She held the pudding gently, like if you held it to hard it would break. "Thanks Compa, you're the best!" she then proceeded to sit on the ground and eat her pudding. The other two sighed. Happy that Neptune was at least enjoying it. "Well, we could take a short break. At least until Neptune finishes her pudding." Compa nodded in agreement then both sat together with Neptune.

About an hour past, Shiro was looking over Neptune and Compa's sleeping forms. He wanted to wake them up and continue to their destination, but decided to let them rest for a bit longer. He decided to use the time to learn more of the Sengoku driver and lockseed.

On his hand was the Orange lockseed. Shiro clicked the side button and the Crack materialized in front of him. Likely the zipping sound didn't wake the other two. The Inves came out, but it was not the same one that Shiro summoned when he arrived in this world. The Inves that showed up was one that Shiro was quite familiar with. It appeared to have a monstrous form of a Tiger's head with a long neck.(I think it was a Tiger. Correct me if I'm wrong.) Its entire body was green and humanoid with large shoulder guards that covered most of its arms, a large claw like hand while the other was more human and its lower torso was grayish skeletal like legs. This was the Byakko Inves, the very first Inves that Kamen Rider Gaim fought.

He studied the Inves in awe and curiosity. Shiro was screaming like a fanboy inside. He was actually seeing the first Inves that appeared in Kamen Rider Gaim's. _"This is so freaking awesome!"_ He quietly said. The Inves in turn was also eyeing him curiously, but didn't see its summoner as any threat.

Yet in the back of his mind, he grew worried. If Helheim is trying to invade this world like with Gaim's, what can he do to prevent it? _"Histoire didn't mention about the forest. She might be completely ignorant about it, so many question."_

He then heard groaning from where the other two were napping. He hastily locked the shaft of the lockseed, returning the Byakko Inves back to Helheim.

"Ah Shi-kun~ Morning~" Neptune greeted sheepishly. "Good morning too~ Shiro-san" Compa greeting followed. "Well you took well rested." Neptune stood up with a bright smile that could encourage people to smile as well. "Yah, I'm finally backed at full power!" she said with much spirit.

"Well then let's get-." Shiro wasn't able to finish. That was due to the appearance of a strange creature. The creature appears to be made of pure blue, jelly like substance and it had the semblance of a dog. "What the hell?" Shiro muttered. He was about to touch the dog like creature, but stopped when he heard Compa's alarmed tone. "Shiro-san get away from that!" he turned towards to the alarmed nurse. "What, why?" he asked, clearly confused why she was panicking over to the seemingly harmless creature. "Those are one of the monsters I was talking about! That particular one is called Dogoo!"

"Dogoos…" Shiro was… he didn't know what to say. Here was the one of the creature that literally crushed the military's efforts to ride of the monsters from this world. Shiro could only stare at Compa in disbelief. "Are you serious…? I saw dogs scarier than this little guy." Shiro noticed something was on his foot. He looked down and found the Dogoo was nuzzling on it. "Well hello to you too." He said and placed his hand over the small creature. Even if it was made of liquid jelly his hand didn't sink in to it. "I can't believe it…" Compa said in disbelief, not believing on the scene that was happening in front of her.

"Aw, Shiro I'm really jealous of you. The monsters really like you!" Neptune chipped. While Shiro sweat dropped at her. Then Shiro noticed something rush ling from the bushes behind the two. His widened and yelled at them to get away from there. The two looked behind and saw something that could only be seen on those hentai anime's.

Dozens upon dozens of Dogoos of different sizes suddenly jumped out of the bushes. All of them where heading straight towards Neptune and Compa. "Neptune! Compa! Get away from their!" Shiro ordered but a group of Dogoos was about to reach Compa. She wasn't able to react in time and froze in place. But the Dogoos didn't even touch her. That was due to the other girl next to her.

Neptune delivered a large slash with the wooden sword that left the group of attacking Dogoos nothing but small jelly parts. "Don't worry Compa! I won't let these low level grunts touch you!" she said while being in front of Compa in defensive manner. She then dashed inhuman speed towards the cluster of Dogoos.

Both Shiro and Compa watch in amazement on Neptune. To Shiro, who had witnessed the graceful fighting of Neptune in her goddess form was left amazed at it and knew that it was achieved with years of battle. But right now it lacked her graceful and skill full style; right now it was more on 'beating up' style. Yet it effectively dealt with the attacking monsters.

"I don't think she needs our help…" Compa spoke with an awkward assessment, it caused for Shiro to node wordlessly in response. The tow watched Neptune unending slash attacks that effectively and steadily diminish the Dogoos. "I'm in the zone! I can keep doing this all day!" Neptune cheered forherself.

Then the Dogoos stopped moving, like the pause button was pressed on them. They started to vibrate in unison. These confused the three, baffled on the Dogoos action. "What the hell are they doing?" Shiro asked and caused the other two to shake their heads in confusion. "I don't know, but I get the strange feeling that something big is going to happen." Neptune said while reading her weapon, for once series in the current matter.

The Dogoos then melted into a liquid like state and then started to merge in to one. What respawned was a larger version of the dogoo. Its physical appearance remained the same, save for its size and probably it mass too. "Holy cow, look at the size of that thing!" Neptune said while her eyes wide in amazement. "I didn't know the dogoos can do that." Compa followed.

The giant dogoo then sprouted about a dozen of tentacle like appendages that were heading straight towards the tow girls. "Both of you dodge!" Shiro yelled out, but the two weren't able to react on time."KYAAAAA!" Compa screamed while holding her skirt in place. "Let go you!" Neptune followed while swinging her sword.

Shiro was slightly panicking after seeing the girls being caught the giant dogoo. "Help us Shiro-san!" Compa plead. "Hang on you two!" Shiro then brought out the sengoku driver and placed it in front of his waist. The yellow belt strap appeared, locking the driver in place. Bringing out the orange lockseed he shouted, "Henshin" and pressed the black button the lockseed.

"**Orange"**

The lockseed declared with its shaft unlocking. Then the circular crack came on top of Shiro and the large metallic orange descended from the crack stopping mid way. Shiro spun the lockseed on his finger and tossed it to his other hand. Placing the orange lockseed on the sengoku driver he then locked the shaft on a hand chopping manner. Then grasping the sword cutter in the driver, it split the orange lockseed, activating it.

"**Soiya, Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!"**

The metallic orange fell safely on Shiro's shoulders. The metallic orange spewed out liquid like energy, materializing Gaim's rider wear on Shiro. The orange divided itself and with a splash of liquid energy, Shiro was donned in Gaim's orange arms. "I'm coming you two!" he then charged towards the giant dogoo with his Daidaimaru raised. In retaliation the giant dogoo created more of its tentacle like appendages and attacked Gaim.

Gaim effortlessly slashed the giant dogoos attack and continued to charge towards it, reaching about a few inches away from one of the girls, Neptune. Gaim jumped towards her and sliced the tentacles that ensnared her. She was released from the monsters snare and was now falling to the ground. Gaim took action and catches her in to a princess cradle. "You okay Neptune?" Gaim asked her and her eyes widened along with a rather bright blush. "Ah… yah, I'm fine. Thanks a lot Shi-kun!" Neptune thanked him while her blush gaining a more shade of red.

Then the two heard Compa scream. "Ah dogoo-san please don't touch me there! H-Help me Shiro-san!" Compa cried out to Shiro. He set Neptune down gently on the ground and told her to stay put. He dashed towards Compa, but unlike before the giant dogoo released more of its tentacles, about dozens more. Shiro was able to destroy some of the attacking tentacles. The ones he didn't were able to hit him and forced him back, skidding through the ground.

Gaim grunted while standing once more. He shrugged of the pain that the attack gave, he felt much worse from his battle with the goddess. The giant dogoo once more created those tentacles. Gaim cursed under his helm, deducing that simply charging will not do well.

Gaim then took the Musou Saber out and combined its hilt with Daidaimaru's, entering in its Naginata mode. Gaim looked over to Compa with hardened eyes. He throws his weapon towards her. It span like a Frisbee and it was heading for the tentacles ensnaring the nurse too be. The Naginata successfully cut the tentacles and freed Compa from her binds. Like Neptune she started to fall, but Gaim was able to catch her in a manner same as Neptune.

Gaim sighed out of relief and stared at Compa. Compa was shaking with her eyes shut and her lips were quivering. "Compa, it's okay now." Gaim said with a genteel tone. In response Compa slowly opened her eyes and saw Gaim. She gasp at first but slowly recognized his voice. "Shiro-san is that you." Gaim gave her a node of confirmation. "Yah its me." She blushed. On her mind was how cool Gaim was right now but stopped when she heard a strange sound. Both then saw the giant dogoo thrashing around, both thinking it was showing that it was enraged.

"Compa go to Neptune. I'll finish this quick." Gaim ordered her. She was about to speak but was stopped when Gaim used the cutting knife on his driver. Pushing it twice and the driver spoke.

"**Orange, Au Lait!"**

Gaim then started to dash towards the monster. His feet started to glow an orange hue, pulsing with energy. He then jumped a few feet up and extended his right foot forward. "Seiha!" he yelled out and was now falling straight towards the giant dogoo. While delivering his kick it emitted orange like energy pulse. He collided with the monster and went cleanly through it and landed safely behind the monster.

The giant dogoo sparked with electricity and exploded. Gaim rose up and looked over on the creator and fire that the explosion caused. "Shi-kun!" Gaim turned to Neptune. He saw her and Compa running towards him, but noticed Neptune wasn't slowing down. "Is she going to…?"

As Gaim thought Neptune tackled him which ended him, falling on his back. He didn't feel anything, due to his armor, but he grunted mostly out of surprise and instinct. "You were so~ amazing Shi-kun~!" She said while lying on top of Gaim. Sparkles were present on her eyes. "Ah… thanks Neptune." He thanked in a strained tone. "Shiro-san you were really amazing out there!" Compa said her praise and thanks.

Gaim then gesture to Neptune to get off of him, he stood and asked the two if they were alright. Both reassured him and he gave a sigh of relief. "But man Shi-kun. When you said that the belt and those fruity locks where weapons I almost thought that you were still in your Chuunibyo phase **(eighth grade syndrome)**!" In response Shiro's left eye twitch in irritation. "Well at least you saw I wasn't lying." He said with a strained tone.

"Well we should better get going. We might get ambushed again." Shiro suggested and both girls nodded. "Compa if you please." Compa gave a cheery smile and started to walk in front of Gaim and Neptune. The two followed while both Neptune and Compa marveled at Gaim's armor.

**(Orange)**

About thirty minutes passed and the three finally reached their destination. Gaim was still downed with his rider form. Along the way they had face a few monsters. Some were dogoos and others were flowers with scribbled faces. Gaim was once more in wonder that how the military of this world could be beaten by such creatures. Finally, curiosity had gotten to him and asked Compa about it.

The girl explained that the monsters that they faced along the way were 'low leveled monsters'. His brows scrunched together at her answer. In his mind was that the world was in the rules of video games. Gaim could only face palm on the idea. It was completely preposterous. _"Then again…"_he recollected the past events and started to question if this world logic runs as a video game.

"WERE FINALLY HERE!" Neptune yelled while raising both her arms upward. "See Nep-Nep that wasn't so bad." The care free girl said while Neptune a sulking look. "Not bad… Not bad! My feet are killing me! I don't think I could last anylonger!" she complained and Compa tried to calm her down.

Shiro stared at them through the visor of his helm and couldn't stop the smile forming at their antics._"This world… is really different from my own. It's more beautiful and peaceful compared to mine." _His smile slowly tuned to a frown, remembering his old world. "My world huh…" Shiro spoke with a low tone, still looking at Compa and Neptune.

"So this is where you found us Compa?" Shiro asked and that ended their little scene. It was a dense forest filled with shrubs and trees. He then looked on the ground and saw the large creator that was obviously made from their fall. "Hmm, you know there's nothing strange about this place." Neptune spoke while giving a strange look of the crash site.

Shiro then looked over to Neptune. "Neptune, do you remember anything?" he said, hoping she wouldn't remember anything for now. "Nope, Not a thing!" she proudly replied. Shiro could only face palm at her. "That's something you shouldn't be proud of." Shiro said and caused Neptune to laugh awkwardly.

"I guess coming here was no good after all…" Compa said depressingly. "We should better head back before dark. No point on staying any longer." Shiro suggested and all agreed. They were about to leave until the ground shook violently.

"Wow what's with the event trigger like scene!" Neptune yelled out while wobbling and trying to stay standing. "Is this an earth quack?!" Shiro spoke alarmingly. "I'm getting dizzy…!" Compa said while falling to the ground.

Then the ground started to crack. The ground that Neptune was standing on was first to go and resulted her to fall down to the hole. "HELP ME! She screamed. Her voice slowly vanishes as she fell further. "Nep-Nep/Neptune!" both panicked and wasn't able to notice that they too were about to fall. The ground collapse and the tow fell.

**(Orange)**

**Under Ground Cavern:**

**Shiro's POV**

"Shit…" I groaned, a bit disoriented from the fall, but felt little pain due to the armor. I stood, dusting off the dust and rubble on me. I looked around at my surrounding, trying to find Neptune and Compa. "Neptune! Compa! Where are you?!" I called out to them, hoping that they were alright. I then heard a groan and looked towards were he heard it.

My eyes widened when he saw Compa on the ground badly injured. "Compa!" I said, not wasting anytime I run towards her to try and mend her wounds. "Compa speak to me!" I held her, trying to regain her conscious. She started to move and opened her eyes looking at me. "Huh? Shiro-san, is it morning already?"

I sighed out off relief, knowing she was fine. A bit disoriented, but fine. "Thank goodness." I then set her to the ground gently and started to look for Neptune. "She must be nearby." I walked a bit further, but I couldn't see her anywhere. "Neptune!" I yelled, hoping she could hear me. To my dread, nothing was heard but the echoing of my voice._"Shit! Please be alright!"_ I internally screamed. "Shi…kun…" I then heard Neptune's voice. I franticly looked for her and found her in an injured state not far from where I was. "Neptune!" I ran towards her, almost sprinting even. I then held her like I did with Compa, checking on her condition. Her entire body was covered with bruises and I could see her left arm was broken. "Ouch!" she yelped in pain when I touched her arm.

"Your arm is broken; try not to move to much Neptune." I told her and even in such a condition she gave me a smile of thanks. "Thank you Shi-kun…" I then carried her in the princess style carry and went straight to where I left Compa. _"If I don't mend tier wounds soon, it might worsen if prolonged."_

Reaching Compa, I laid Neptune right next to her. I examined their wounds once more, trying to mend it the best I can. I rummaged through in what Compa called a storage disk, a circular device that has almost limitless space, looking for medical supply in our inventory. _"Crap this is the first time to attempt this." _He panicked inwardly.

"Shi-kun...!" I heard Neptune spoke with an alarmed tone. I looked down to her and saw she had a fearful expression. I looked over to where she was looking at and my eyes widened in horror on what I saw.

It was a monster. There was no better word to describe it. It was huge, bigger than the Giant Dogoo I faced earlier. It resembled a giant spider, with eight long legs and two humanoid arms that held a giant broad sword fit for its size. On top of the spider like body was the upper half of a monstrous mockery of human being. With its head was covered with a helmet.

"Guard…Vermin…" To my surprise, Compa was the one who spoke; fear was evident on her voice. "Guard Vermin!" I wishpered, so that was its name. "Come on, a boss monster in a time like this!" Neptune said, still able to give out comments in her state. "Shiro-san… we have to get out of here." Compa continued. I could only frown knowing the situation we are in. With their current state I would have to carry both of them out. But with the Guard Vermin at my tail, it would catch as in no time. "Neptune, Compa, I'll beat the Guard Vermin here." I told them, while readying Daidaimaru and taking fighting stance. I could hear their gasp's of shock. Then Neptune spoke, with a rare tone of fear and worry. "Shi-kun, no! We have to get out of here! You can't handle that on your own!" She desperately begged and I could tell Compa was the same. "We can't, you both can barely stand, let alone run. If I try and carry you both out, the Guard Vermin will catch us. So running is not an option." I told her and that left both the girls in shock.

"Let's go you monster!" I yelled out to the Guard Vermin and dashed towards it. In response the Guard Vermin gave a loud roar, giving its equivalent of its acceptance on my challenge and started to run in a speed that was not possible for its size.

Our blades clash and a large clanging sound was heard, along with sparks. I and the monster were in a dead lock. Despite its size we were both evenly matched in strength, it should be an even fight. But I felt a sudden pain on my back. The attack is pressuring my wounds too much. _"Shit the injury on my back isn't fully healed and the fall must have done something as well." _I said to myself, worrying I might slip in some point.

Then a more painful wave hit my back and causes me to lose strength on Daidaimaru. The large broad sword of the Guard Vermin had hit on my chest and created large amounts of sparks and smoke. I was launched like a bullet backwards due to the force of its attack and hit a wall that caused spider web cracks to appear. "AHHHH!" I screamed. The pain was too much for me to shrug off. I fell to the ground and tried to get up. But my arms failed me, the pain was too much.

I then heard the beast roar and charged towards me. I raised myself to kneeling position and grabbed the cutting blade of my sengoku driver. Flicking it three times and activated its sparkling mode.

**Orange, Sparkling!**

The sparkling function of the sengoku driver activated and the orange arms refolded back to its orange fruit state. When Guard Vermin's sword was about to hit me the metallic orange began to spin rapidly. The weapon made contact and the rapid spinning arms was able to halt the monsters attack. The collision created massive amount of sparks and a loud sound like a buzz saw cutting through metal was resonating in the cavern.

The Guard Vermin arm that was holding the sword was launched back, causing it to fall backwards due to the sudden force of the attack. The monster roared and tried to stand back up. I used this chance and pushed myself up, using the Daidaimaru to support me.

Finally on my feet again, I reached for the Musou saber, now I dual wielded both the Daidaimaru and Musou saber and charged towards the Guard Vermin. I reached the Guard Vermin that was finely backed on its feet and used the Daidaimaru and sliced off two of its legs. The monster roared in pain and swiftly swung its sword towards me. I side stepped and dodged the monsters sword. Yet almost immediately, the monster swung its sword towards me. I dodge it by jumping and noticed something different with its attack. _"Is it me, or is his attacks getting faster?" _I observed the next incoming attack and noticed that it was getting faster. _"Crap better finish this now!" _

The Guard Vermin then roared once more and noticed that it was glaring at me in annoyance. To my surprise, the Guard Vermin materialized a javelin like weapon. I thought he would aim at me, but to my horror he was aiming it at Neptune and Compa. "NOOOOO!" I screamed, the Guard Vermin throw the javelin and I started to dash towards them and save them from the incoming javelin.

**(Orange)**

**Neptune's POV:**

I stared at horror at the incoming weapon. I could tell the attack would easily kill both me and Compa. I tried to force myself to move, but couldn't. I could fell Compa do the same, but resulted the same. I rolled over to Compa, in a last ditch effort to shield her, knowing full well that it was a pointless act. I shut my eyes, waiting for our inevitable end.

'**BOOOM!'**

I heard the explosion and assumed that it killed as instantaneously, having not feel any pain. I opened my eyes and grew confused. I was still holding Compa, who still had her eyes shut and her body trembling. "Were still alive?" I said, still baffled on this. The Javelin did hit us, but we are still alive. So then why?

"You two alright, Neptune?" I heard Shi-kun's voice. It sounded like he was struggling to breathe and was in pain. I rolled to my other side, where I heard Shi-kun was and what I saw left me horrified beyond belief.

Shi-kun was standing in front of me. His swords, Daidaimaru and Musou saber were crossed together in a defensive manner. His armor had some parts chard and smoke was coming out of it. His swords dropped to the ground and he himself fell next. He was now kneeling and his armor disappeared in to particles of orange light.

"Shi-kun…" I was barely able to speak, but he was able to hear me call his name. Then a large shadow loomed over us. I look up fearfully and saw the Guard Vermin glaring intensely at Shi-kun.

The Guard Vermin then grabbed Shi-kun and brought him in eye level with it. "Shi-kun!" I cried out, watching helplessly as the Guard Vermin crushing Shi-kun to death.

In her mind she could only curse at her powerless state. _"Why… why I'm I so week. Shi-kun is getting hurt and all I could do is watch!" _"Neptune, Compa RUN!" Shi-kun yelled in between gasps, with whatever power he had left. "Wha-what?! You can't be serious!" "We can't just leave you here!" Both I and Compa protested, hoping to reason with Shi-kun. But in response, Shi-kun glared at us and caused as to flinch. "Damn it… just leave me and save your selves!"

We were both silent, disbelieving on what Shi-kun just said. "AHHHHHH" Shi-kun gave a agonizing scream when the Guard Vermin tightened its grip on him. "Shi-kun/Shiro-san!" we cried out and Shi-kun looked at as again, but this time his eyes showed that he was begging for us to listen to him. "Please… run and live… please…" We couldn't say a thing. "Shiro-san…" I then heard Compa started to cry. _"No I can't leave Shi-kun! There must be something I could do! SOMETHING! I need power! POWER!"_

"_**Then I will help you gain that power."**_I heard a familiar voice. I also noticed that my surrounding was frozen still. Everyone, Compa, Shi-kun and even the Guard Vermin was frozen in place. _"This voice… is this you Histy!?"_ I recognized the voice that spoke with me back in my dream. _**"Yes Neptune-san it's me. As I would love to talk with you, we don't have that luxury at the moment." **_She told me in a slightly rushed manner. _"Histy, you said that you could give me power right?" _Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she gave a node to my question. _**"Yes I could unlock your power, the HDD or Hard Drive Divinity and give you the power to fight and save both Compa-san and Shiro-san." **_

She explained and without thinking about it I said to Histy, _"Then give me power! Please Histy, I need to save Shi-kun! He saved me, protected both me and Compa and now, he is willing to give up his life to save ours." _I paused for a moment and a smile started to form. _"I want power to stand alongside him…"_

A silence then came, it only lasted seconds, but for me it felt like hours. Then the silence was broken when Histy spoke again. _**"Very well Neptune-san. Now please prepare yourself. Once I activate your HDD all of your wounds will also disappear." **_I stood up, ignoring the pain on my legs and on my broken arm. I gave a determined look. _"Alright! Let's do this Histy!" _I said with my cheery tone returning. _"__**Now Henshin Neptune-san!"**_With that my vision was covered in white.

**(Orange)**

**Third person POV:**

Neptune was suddenly glowed until it became a blinding light and enveloped the cavern. Both Compa and Shiro covered or shut their eyes to avoid being blinded by the light while the Guard Vermin stared emotionlessly. It died down and both slowly opened there eyes, a gasp escaped from the two on what they saw.

Neptune was no longer in her child from, but in her goddess form. The once Parka one piece was now the light black and purple plug-in suit, large butterfly energy wings was on her back. Her eyes were now blue and the power symbol that acted as her pupils was present once more. Lastly on her right hand was no longer an old wooden sword, but the same sword that she wielded when she and Shiro first met.

"Amazing, Nep-Nep henshined, just like Shiro-san!" Compa said while still being at awe on Neptune's transformation. _"How is she able to transform again?" _Shiro asked himself but was interrupted when the Guard Vermin roared at Neptune. Neptune didn't flinch, but instead gave a hateful glare at the monster.

The Guard Vermin then lifted its sword with its free hand in the attempt o cut Neptune in half. But Neptune didn't give the monster the chance. She dashed with blinding speed and now she was behind the beast. A momentary silence came and then the shoulder that where the hand of the Guard Vermin that held Shiro, spurted blood. The guard Vermin roared in pain and its arm that was holding Shiro started to fall to the ground. The arm was nearing the ground, but Neptune was more used her boosted speed and went straight to Shiro.

She freed him from the dead arm, carried him in a gentle manner and slowly laid him to the ground next to Compa. "Neptune?" Shiro spoke while gazing at her. Even in this situation Shiro couldn't help but admire her beauty. She smiled at him, relived that he was alright. "Shi-kun, I'm so glad that I made it." She said to him, her eyes soften even more. "Neptune, how did you transform?" Shiro asked. "Histy helped me. She said that this form was my Hard Drive Divinity." She explained and Shiro was confused on this. _"Histoire-san did?"_

The three then heard the Guard Vermin roar and saw that it was now recovering from Neptune's earlier attack. Neptune then stood up taking battle stance. "Compa, please look after Shi-kun. I'll handle the Guard Vermin." And she dashed towards the monster, giving no chance for the two to protest.

"Damn it I won't let you fight that thing on your own!" Shiro yelled out while trying to stand, but was stopped by Compa. "Wait Shiro-san your still not fit to fight!" The nurse protested and clanged on his waist in the attempt to stop him. "We don't have time Compa, I have to help Neptune!" he countered.

"**He is right Compa-san." **Histoire voice appeared to them and both flinched in surprise. "Histoire-san!" "Huh? Who's that?" Both of them said in confusion. **"Yes it's me Shiro-san and hello to you Compa-san. I'm Histoire or Histy as Neptune-san calls me." **She said. "Ah, yes it's nice to… uh meet you too." Compa awkwardly returned Histiore's greeting.

"Histoire-san… Neptune won't last long will, she?" I spoke out, returning the three of us to the current matter. Histoire became more serious on Shiro's observation. **"I'm afraid so. By forcing HDD to awaken she will lose strength in a rapid rate. But it would return to normal and she would be able to freely transform the next time she does." **Histoire continued her explanation. **"So Shiro-san I need you to fight a bit more for today."**

Shiro nodded to Histiore's request. He was about to bring out his lockseed until Compa voiced out her worry for Shiro. "But Shiro-san is too injured to fight Histoire-san!" Suddenly Shiro ns Compa started to glow a pale green light and as quickly as it appeared it died down, now both of their injures have disappeared. "I'm all better." He said in a surprised manner while Compa looked at her arms and legs in amazement. **"I have healed all your wounds. Now please help Neptune in defeting Guard Vermin, Shiro-san**." She said and Shiro gave a smirk."I would have even if you didn't ask."

Shiro then pressed the silver button on the sengoku driver, releasing the orange lockseed. "Well, time for a new arms." Shiro put the orange lockseed back to his pocket and in place was a new lockseed that had LS-05 and an image of a Banana. He was about to activate the lockseed, but stopped when he felt a hand gripped his. "Shiro-san…" she spoke with a tone of fear. He gave a small, yet assuring smile and said. "It's fine Compa. Things will be fine now." He said and her worry disappeared. Shiro then pressed the button of the Banana lockseed, realizing the lockseeds shaft and shouted. "Henshin!"

"**Banana!"**

The Crack zipped opened in top of Shiro and a metallic banana slowly floated down from it. He placed the lockseed to the sengoku driver and locking it in place. Grasping the cutting blade, he pushed it and sliced the lockseed. The lockseed opened and the top reveled an depicted image of the inner part of a banana while the bottom that was sliced depicted a banana themed spear.

"**Soiya, Banana Arms!"**

The metallic banana fell on him and with its liquid energy materialized Shiro's rider wear. Every one stopped, even Neptune and the Guard Vermin stopped there fighting to witness Shiro's transformation. Neptune, Compa and even if she was not physically present gave a perplexed look and in unison said. "BANANA-BANA-BANANA!"

The metallic banana unfolded. The two ends of the metallic fruit folded to Shiro's shoulders, while the middle section of the banana folded to his chest and showed what appears to be a metallic chest piece that has some resemblance of a human chest. Shiro's helm still had the same face plate as with his orange arms, save for its visor, that now resemble of a banana slice. The side of his helm now has horn themed banana on each of its side. Lastly on Shiro's right hand, a new weapon was held. It was a spear that had the design based off on a pealed banana. The transformation ended with a splash of yellow liquid energy.

"**Knight of Spe~ar!"**

Now Shiro was clad with his Banana Arms. He took fighting stance and declared. "Now, this is my stage!" and dashed towards the Guard Vermin.

**Chapter End**

**(Orange)**

**AN:**

**Hey guys I would like to present you the new chapter of the Fruity warlord of Gamindustri Gaim! Now I'm sorry for how long it took for me to update. With real life crap, Fate GO, Weiss Schwarz tournaments. I had little time for righting. But I'll try to give more time on my fanfic's. Hopefully it won't take as long, but no promises.**

**Also I wont be updating my main stories until I right about two of my upcoming fic. It will be posted on my preview fics, Berserkerzero7's Gaia Library of Fanfic's. So give it a look. Sadly I won't be posting the previews from now on, for reasons.**

**This is Berserkrzer7 signing off.**


End file.
